Take Me In
by Let'sBurnThisGirl
Summary: [SasufemNaru] Tinggalkan aku atau tinggallah bersamaku.


UCHIHA Naruto bangun dengan kepala berat. "Duh." Perempuan dengan surai pirang cerah itu bergerak menyamankan diri untuk bersandar di kepala ranjang. Iris birunya menelanjangi ruangan tidur yang ditempatinya. Jika Naruto merasa asing itu adalah hal yang wajar. Karena kamar ini bukan miliknya. Tapi menjadi miliknya terhitung beberapa jam kebelakang.

Menggaruk kepala belakangnya, Naruto kemudian turun dari ranjang. Membiarkan selimutnya di posisi berantakan. Dengan sandal rumah dan pajamas kuningnya, gadis itu berjalan santai keluar kamar. Terlepas dari kamar asing tadi, Naruto malah merasa familiar dengan denah apartemen ini. Karena saat dia ingin menjahili sahabatnya, maka tempat inilah saksi bisunya.

"Berantakan seperti biasa."

Naruto berhenti sebentar untuk menemukan si pemilik apartemen yang duduk santai menonton TV. "Ini masih pagi. Jangan memancing emosiku!" Setelah melotot, Naruto meneruskan langkahnya menuju dapur yang terletak di samping ruang santai.

Uchiha Sasuke hanya kembali fokus pada siaran berita di depannya. Sasuke sempat berpikir perilaku sahabatnya itu akan berubah setelah semuanya. Tapi ternyata Uchiha Naruto ini masihlah sama dengan sahabatnya Namikaze Naruto.

Sasuke sadar selalu berpikiran buruk sejak pertemuan keluarga Uchiha dan Namikaze yang membahas tentang pernikahan bisnis 1 bulan yang lalu. Menggabungkan bisnis perhotelan dan bisnis pariwisata merupakan penggabungan yang ideal, jika tidak bisa dikatakan sempurna.

Grup Uchiha merupakan pemilik hotel bintang lima yang tersebar di dalam dan di luar negeri. Sedangkan grup Namikaze bergerak aktif dalam pasar pariwisata dalam maupun luar negeri. Menduduki peringkat pertama agen pariwisata paling dicari oleh wisatawan. Maka ketika kedua grup ini bekerja sama, akan ada prospek menjanjikan untuk kedua bisnis keluarga ini di masa depan.

Belum lagi dengan keuntungan yang akan dipanen oleh bisnis kedua pewaris cadangan ini. Karena meskipun mereka seorang pangeran dan putri, mereka juga memiliki aset yang dirintis mulai dari bawah oleh mereka sendiri. Yang sekarang sudah berdiri kokoh ditangan mereka. Sasuke yang memiliki darah pebisnis Uchiha di pembuluh darahnya, mendirikan pusat perbelanjaan elite di pusat kota. Sementara pasangannya, Naruto yang terlahir dengan jiwa divergent, memilih menyimpang jauh dari bisnis keluarga dengan menunjukkan kemampuannya di bidang desain baju.

Naruto dan Sasuke berteman sejak mereka masih sekolah dasar. Mereka menganggap satu sama lain sebagai rival. Ada saat dimana keduanya berdiri untuk saling melengkapi. Tapi lebih banyak lagi saat dimana keduanya saling beradu. Alasan itu yang mendasari Sasuke harus berpikir berulang kali untuk menyetujui pernikahan ini. Yang terjadi antara Uchiha Sasuke dan Namikaze Naruto. Kemudian jauh dari itu, Sasuke tidak yakin bisa menatap Naruto selain sebagai teman sejak kecilnya. Kalau sudah begitu, bagaimana nasib kehidupan keluarga baru mereka?

"Kau sudah sarapan?" Naruto meletakkan cup besar ramen di meja saat Sasuke menyesap kopinya.

"Hn." Sasuke tetap fokus pada siaran beritanya.

"Sas?" Naruto berucap setelah mienya matang.

"Hn."

"Dengarkan aku." Naruto menyeruput ramennya.

"Aku mendengarmu, Naruto."

Naruto menyeruput sekali lagi. "Aku tahu kau, teme," Ini adalah situasi langka. "jangan terlalu memikirkan tentang ini. Jalani saja." Ketika si blond bisa mengerti perasaan kompleks si raven.

Sasuke mematikan televisinya dan seketika ruangan apartemen itu menjadi hening. "Tidak bisa, dobe. Ini rumit."

"Bagian mana yang rumit? Kau sudah tidak jenius lagi?" Naruto mencoba mencairkan suasana.

Tapi tarikan wajah Sasuke masih keras. "Pernikahan ini. Kau tahu sendiri, dobe. Aku—"

"Ya ya. Aku tahu kau sudah punya pacar. Aku juga punya. Jadi jangan pamer."

"Fokus, dobe." Sasuke mendengus. "Poinnya bukan tentang pamer." —juga bukan tentang pacar.

"Oke." Naruto menyeruput ramennya sebentar.

Sasuke ragu ingin mengatakannya atau tidak.

Sekali lagi, Naruto menagkap sinyal. "Perasaan?" Dan saat Sasuke hanya diam, Naruto tahu dia benar. "kita sama, teme. Aku juga menganggapmu sebagai rivalku, sahabatku. Sudah kukatakan, jangan berpikir terlalu banyak."

Ini juga situasi langka. Ketika Uchiha Sasuke tidak bisa mengerti pikiran Namikaze Naruto. Sebenarnya, Sasuke selalu menyukai cara berpikir otak bebas si dobe. Selalu membuat Sasuke iri. Kenapa dirinya terlalu kaku. "Hn."

Menegak kuah ramennya, Naruto berucap santai. "Anggap saja ini sebuah game."

Sasuke tercenung untuk beberapa saat. Naruto benar. Sasuke hanya harus menajalani ini, tanpa khawatir apapun. Begitu 'kan?

Merupakan cerita yang sudah terjadi, yaitu saat-saat dimana Sasuke dan Naruto dalam keadaan batin yang sama. Dan langkanya, Naruto sama diamnya seperti Sasuke ketika Uchiha Fugaku tersenyum yakin dan Namikaze Minato dengan tenang menjelaskan tentang rencana pernikahan.

Naruto adalah tipikal gadis bebas. Namikaze Minato dan Namikaze Kushiha tidak pernah membatasi anak tunggalnya itu dalam hal apapun. Maka ketika mereka mengajukan permintaan, Sasuke tahu dia tidak bisa berharap banyak pada Naruto untuk menolak. Dan Sasuke sangat tahu Uchiha Fugaku dan Uchiha Mikoto tidak akan membiarkannya mengatakan tidak.

Jadi disinilah dia. Terikat pernikahan dengan Naruto.

Sasuke berusaha berpikir hal positif mulai detik ini. Menikah dengan Naruto tidak akan seburuk yang dipikirkannya. Naruto memang berisik, tapi dia kadang mengerti kebutuhan Sasuke. Naruto memang kekanakan, tapi dia punya naluri yang kuat. Naruto memang ceroboh, tapi dia bertanggung jawab. Dan lagi, Sasuke sudah terbiasa dengan keberadaan wanita itu. Oh! Keuntungan lainnya adalah Sasuke tidak perlu mendengar lagi ocehan ibunya tentang umur 28 yang sudah pantas mencari pasangan hidup. Mulai sekarang, Naruto adalah kata kunci untuk membungkam orang tuanya. Juga sekarang Uchiha Naruto...adalah teman hidupnya.

Gila! Aku merinding, Sasuke membatin.

"Setiap pasti permainan ada aturan." Sasuke perlahan mulai mengerti apa yang harus dilakukan. Akalnya sudah kembali.

Naruto mengangkat sumpitnya. Senyum lima jarinya disana. "Ayo buat kesepakatan!"

-

Take Me In

Let'sBurnThisGirl 2018

Naruto Masashi Kishimoto

SasufemNaru's FanFiction

-

"Kyuu~" Naruto mengangkat seekor kucing putih ras anggora ke atas dan membawanya berputar-putar.

"Meow meow~" Bola mata heterochrome milik si kucing berbinar senang.

Sasuke hanya mencibir tingkah kekanakan istrinya. Otaknya memutar lagi gambaran ketika Naruto sarapan tadi pagi. Naruto dengan jelas mengatakan bahwa dia belum punya daftar apa saja kesepakatan yang akan ia ajukan. Dan betapa konyolnya Sasuke karena juga mengalami hal yang sama. Jadi mereka memutuskan untuk membuat kesepakatan itu di lain waktu atau jika memungkinkan, mereka bisa mengajukannya sewaktu-waktu. Dalam kepalanya, Sasuke meninju dirinya sendiri karena tertular kebodohan Naruto dan mengiyakan saja.

"Bagaimana malam pertama kalian?" Suara mezosopran ramah membuat Sasuke mengingat kembali keberadaan sepasang suami istri yang duduk di hadapannya, orang tua Naruto. Namikaze Minato dan Namikaze Kushina.

"Ya?"

"Malam pertama." Ibu Naruto ―seorang wanita cantik berambut merah― mengulangi ucapannya. Jelas sekali bahwa dia sedang berusaha menggoda Sasuke.

Sasuke berdehem. Tenggorokannya tiba-tiba terasa gatal. "Naruto tidur saat kami sampai di apartement dan baru bangun pagi tadi."

"Ah jadi belum ya," Si wanita tersenyum aneh pada gadis blond yang masih sibuk memanjakan kucingnya. Dengan gerakan cepat, Namikaze Kushina menyeret Naruto. Mengabaikan kucing yang dalam gendongan anaknya itu jatuh dan menyalak marah padanya. "kita harus bicara, anak muda."

Kemudian setelah hilangnya kedua wanita itu dari pandangan, ayah Naruto ―seorang lelaki blasteran berambut pirang― menggaruk rambutnya dan tersenyum seperti anak kecil. Mengingatkan Sasuke pada Naruto.

Tidak berniat membuka pembicaraan, Sasuke memilih mengamati mansion Namikaze. Mansion bergaya Inggris, dengan suasana seperti berada dalam istana. Ada beberapa lukisan besar di dindingnya. Juga beberapa vintage yang Sasuke percaya di-impor dari luar negeri. Benar-benar mencerminkan kekayaan yang dimiliki grup Namikaze.

Selama menjadi sahabat kecil Naruto, Naruto selalu mewanti-wantinya agar tidak datang kesini. Dia bilang tidak akan dia biarkan teman laki-lakinya bermain sampai kerumah. Dan Sasuke juga sama sekali tidak punya niatan berkunjung ke rumah seorang gadis. Yah..mereka tipikal gadis dan laki-laki kuno.

"Jadi, kalian berencana santai di rumah sampai kapan?" Namikaze Minato adalah yang pertama membuka suara.

"Hmm…Besok kami sudah kembali bekerja." Sasuke berusaha tidak hemat kata. Well, sejak tiba disini, Sasuke tidak begitu mengerti kenapa dirinya ingin sekali terlihat baik dan sopan di depan orang tua Naruto.

Minato tersenyum lebar sambil menikmati teh hijaunya. "Kalian tidak berencana bulan madu?"

Sasuke tahu pertanyaan semacam ini memang sudah sepantasnya ditanyakankan padanya, tapi untuk beberapa alasan tidak masuk akal, Sasuke tidak bisa menahan kegugupannya. "Mungkin nanti."

Senyum Minato masih disana. "Santai saja, Sasuke. Tidak perlu kaku begitu saat membahas hal ini denganku. Jika menjinakkan Naruto menyulitkanmu, beritahu aku."

Sasuke mengesampingkan rasa gugupnya dengan tersenyum miring. "Aku mengerti...ayah mertua." Dia kini punya sekutu untuk membalas kejahilan luar biasa Naruto.

-

Kushina membanting pintu pelitur di belakang tubuh Naruto. "Dengar, Naruto."

"Apa?" Naruto menyalak pada wanita di depannya.

Kushina berdecak atas ketidak sopanan anaknya. "Gunakan waktumu sebaik mungkin. Kau jangan melewatkan Sasuke begitu saja. Jika ada kesempatan, goda dia. Kalau dia tidak tergoda, seret saja langsung ke ranjang. Mommy dan daddy sudah tidak muda. Kami tidak bisa menunggu terlalu lama lagi." Ada nada naik turun disana. Menegaskan perasaan Kushina yang berapi-api.

Naruto mencibir dalam hati. Selalu merasa malas ketika ibunya tidak berhenti memberinya pendidikan seks sejak ia berumur 16. "Sudah, mom?"

Manik ruby milik Kushina melotot lalu menyipit. "Ini masa penting sepanjang hidupmu, Namikaze junior. Mommy ingin kau memanfaatkan―" Namikaze Kushina hanya bisa meninju pintu di depannya saat Namikaze Naruto dengan kecepatan luar biasa menarik kunci dari lubang kunci dan berlalu melarikan diri. "Demi Tuhan, Naruto! Buka pintunya!" Demi Tuhan, Namikaze Naruto mengunci ibunya sendiri di kamar mandi.

"Aku tahu, mom! Serahkan saja masalah itu padaku. Aku pergi dulu. Aku sayang mommy! Bye~" Teriak Naruto dari balik pintu. Kunci kamar mandi tetap ia letakkan di lubang kunci luar.

"Nona. Saya pikir―" Seorang laki-laki muda bersetelan rapi dengan tubuh berisi berusaha menginterupsi Naruto.

"Sam, diam." Naruto meletakkan telunjuknya di depan bibir dengan gaya kekanakan. Mengabaikan suara berisik ibunya dari dalam kamar mandi.

Laki-laki bernama Sam yang menjabat sebagai wakil kepala pelayan ingin sekali menertawakan majikannya yang lucu itu. "Tapi―"

Manik saphire Naruto melotot. "Kyuubi semakin kurus. Apa selama kutinggal mengurus pernikahan, kau tidak mengurusnya dengan baik?"

Sam mengkerut di posisinya. "Kyuubi merindukan nona." Dia berharap Naruto akan mengampuninya.

Dan ya. Naruto memang. "Ok," Naruto membungkuk sedikit. Dibalas bungkukan 90 kebingungan dari si pelayan. "terimakasih sudah merawat Kyuubi. Aku akan menangani Kyuubi dari sini. Sekarang tolong masukkan kandang Kyuubi ke mobil Sasuke. Juga peralatan mandi, mainan dan persediaan makanannya."

Tanpa banyak berkata, Sam menegakkan tubuhnya dan memberi hormat a la militer pada Naruto. "Yes, mom."

Naruto hanya melangkah sampai tepat di hadapan Sam. Tangan kirinya terangkat untuk merapikan rambut hitam milik Sam yang keluar tatanan. "Good boy."

Pipi putih Sam dihiasi rona kemerahan dan bola matanya bergerak liar.

Naruto tertawa terbahak-bahak dalam perjalanannya kembali ke ruang tamu.

Sam baru saja menutup pintu bagasi mobil milik Uchiha Sasuke saat Naruto berteriak padanya. "Thanks, Samy."

Sam bergeser beberapa langkah ke tempat dimana Naruto bisa melihatnya dari kaca spion kemudian memberi hormat pada gadis itu.

Masih segar dalam ingatannya saat dulu Naruto selalu menyuruhnya memberi penghormatan a la militer. Kenangan saat gadis kecil yang lebih muda 6 tahun darinya itu, memekik senang ketika apa yang diinginkannya terpenuhi.

Dan rasanya dia juga ikut dibagi perasaan ketika mengingat gadis yang tumbuh bersamanya di mansion besar ini, kini sudah menikah. Sudah memiliki seorang laki-laki yang akan ada bersamanya sampai akhir hayat. Sam selalu emosional jika mengenai perasaannya pada Naruto. Karena jika pantas, Sam ingin sekali menganggap Naruto sebagai adiknya. Jika pantas, mengingat dia hanya anak mantan kepala asisten rumah tangga Uzumaki.

Ayahnya yang sudah tiada sejak dia di kandungan, pernah mengabdi dengan setia di keluarga Uzumaki Kushina sehingga ibunya yang setegar kekayaan para Uzumaki diangkat menjadi kepala asisten rumah tangga di keluarga Uzumaki dan dia ketika berumur 15 memilih hidup dengan usahanya sendiri di tengah keluarga Namikaze Uzumaki Kushina dan suaminya.

19 tahun terakhir, adalah masa indah tumbuh bersama Naruto yang ia anggap adik kandungnya sendiri. Sam tersenyum dalam hati dan tidak menyesal atas semua yang terjadi dalam hidupnya.

-

"Kalian yakin akan membawa Kyuubi ke apartement?" Minato berdiri membungkuk dekat jendela penumpang.

"Tenang, dad. Apartement kami terbuka untuk hewan peliharaan." Naruto menjawab dengan ceria. Di pangkuannya ada Kyuubi yang keenakan di elus Minato.

Dengan suara berwibawa dan lirikan berarti pada laki-laki yang duduk anteng di jok kemudi, "Ok hati-hati." Minato akhirnya menegakkan tubuhnya.

"Eh," Naruto seakan teringat sesuatu. "Aku punya kejutan. Ada di kamar mandi depan. Ok, bye, dad~" Naruto melambaikan tangannya penuh semangat sedangkan Sasuke mengangguk memberi salam.

Kemudian ketika Porsche hitam milik Sasuke sudah keluar dari gerbang, Sam membuka suara. "Sebaiknya anda segera menuju kamar mandi depan, pak."

Minato hanya mengiyakan dengan senang. Tanpa tahu seorang wanita dengan rambut merah berkibar sedang menunggu dengan murka.

-

Tiga orang pelayan perempuan bersetelan hitam-hitam layaknya butler laki-laki, sedang membersihkan sudut-sudut ruang tamu apartement nomor 9 saat kedua pemiliknya masuk. Ketiganya secara serentak mengehentikan pekerjaan mereka dan menegakkan tubuh.

Naruto yang pertama masuk hanya tersenyum lebar pada pelayan-pelayan itu. "Lanjutkan saja. Semangat!"

Berbeda dengan ekspresi kaku mereka di awal, ketiga pelayan itu kini balas tersenyum pada majikannya. Setelahnya Sasuke masuk dan menutup pintu apartementnya. Kemudian terdiam di samping Naruto. Baru ingat jika sebelum berangkat, Naruto meminta beberapa pelayan Namikaze untuk datang bersih-bersih. Tapi demi Tuhan, Sasuke tidak terbiasa dengan keberadaan orang-orang asing di apartement pribadinya.

Salah seorang yang berambut soft pink maju hendak mengambil alih barang-barang bawaan Sasuke. Tapi Sasuke malah mundur satu langkah. Membuat pelayan itu menghentikan langkahnya, dan berpikir apakah dia melakukan kesalahan sehingga laki-laki berambut biru kehitaman yang terlihat kesusahan membawa berbagai barang di tangannya itu malah menunjukkan tanda bahwa niat menawarkan bantuannya itu adalah sebuah kesalahan.

"Letakkan saja disitu, Sas." Naruto akhirnya berucap menengahi sudah menebak apa yang sedang terjadi, "Tenang, Yue. Si arogan itu hanya benci skin ship." Dan memberi tahu pelayannya yang diam. Begitu juga kedua pelayan lain.

Merasa bahwa semuanya bisa diurus Naruto dan pelayannya, Sasuke meletakkan begitu saja barang-barang ditangannya ke lantai. Kemudian segera beranjak ke arah dapur.

-

Meletakkan 2 piring nasi diatas counter, Sasuke meneriakkan nama Naruto.

Tidak ada jawaban, tapi Sasuke bisa mendengar Naruto berlari mendekat.

Naruto kaget sendiri karena mendorong pintu goyang dapur terlalu keras. "Apa yang kau masak?" Ucap Naruto saat sudah menarik kursi dan duduk di dekat counter.

"Sup ayam." Sasuke mengulurkan sendok dan garpu pada Naruto.

Naruto berdecak dan menerima sendok dan garpu itu. "Aku pikir ramen."

Kali ini Sasuke yang berdecak. "Kau tidak kasihan pada perutmu? Mereka butuh sesuatu yang bergizi. Bukan hanya mie!" Itu adalah yang selalu diucapkan Sasuke pada Naruto ketika si pirang selalu merengek menginginkan mie penuh lemak dan bahan kimianya.

"Kau tidak bosan selalu mengucapkan itu? Aku saja yang mendengar bosan." Naruto memutar bola mata malas sambil menyendok sup di mangkuknya.

"Aku peduli makanya kuingat" Ucapan Sasuke terputus oleh suara bel.

Naruto tetap melanjutkan makannya dengan khidmat. "Cepat makan, teme. Keburu dingin."

Sasuke diam dan meraih sendoknya.

Tidak lama setelahnya, seorang pelayan berambut coklat berdiri di depan pintu goyang dapur. "Nona. Seorang laki-laki bernama Staz mencari anda."

Baik Naruto maupun Sasuke mendongak untuk saling berpandangan. "Staz?"

Pelayan itu mengangguk. "Ya, di intercom, dia bilang namanya Staz. Apa saya harus membukakan pintu?"

"Ah, tentu. Buka pintunya dan katakan aku dan Sasuke sedang di dapur."

"Saya mengerti." Kemudian pelayan itu berlalu.

"Dobe, aku masih tidak enak hati." Sasuke membuka suara sambil mengaduk-aduk supnya.

"Kau pikir bagaimana perasaanku, teme? Rasanya aku ingin mengubur diri saja." Naruto meraung sambil tetap menyuap nasi disusul sup ke mulutnya. Lidahnya menyukai sup kaya rasa yang dibuat Sasuke, yang sejak dulu sudah biasa memasak sendiri.

Kemudian seorang laki-laki tampan berstelan rapi dan berambut spike hitam legam melewati pintu dapur dengan santai. Terlihat lesu setelah menemukan Naruto dan Sasuke yang makan bersama. "Tahu begini, aku tidak makan siang lebih awal."

Naruto menepuk kursi di sebelah kanannya. "Makan lagi saja."

"Tidak, tidak. Aku sudah penuh." Laki-laki yang bernama Staz menyempatkan diri untuk mencium pipi Naruto sebelum duduk.

"Kau ada penerbangan?" Tanya Sasuke sambil menekan perasaannya dalam-dalam.

Staz mengangguk-angguk dan merapikan rambutnya. "Begitulah. Satu setengah jam lagi pesawatku berangkat."

"Well, kalau begitu aku makan di ruang TV saja."

Sasuke baru berdiri dari duduknya saat Staz berucap, "Kenapa jadi sungkan begitu, Sas? Makan saja disini. Biasanya juga kita makan sama-sama."

"Tidak apa-apa. Kau sendiri jangan sungkan. Pasti banyak yang ingin kalian obrolkan berdua." Sasuke membawa pergi mangkuk sup dan piring nasinya. "Lagipula, Naruto adalah kekasihmu." Lanjut Sasuke sebelum benar-benar pergi.

-

Haitani Staz mengamati Naruto dan acara makannya.

Perasaannya tidak karuan sejak beberapa hari terakhir. Puncaknya adalah kemarin pagi saat resminya pernikahan kekasihnya dan sahabatnya. Perasaannya bergejolak ingin menyalahkan. Tapi sungguh, dia tidak sepicik itu untuk menyalahkan Sasuke yang sekarang menjadi suami Naruto.

Sasuke tidak bisa sepenuhnya dipersalahkan karena Staz tahu betul jika pernikahan ini adalah perjodohan yang dibuat orang tua Sasuke dan Naruto, tapi Staz selalu ingin menyalahkan Sasuke karena tidak bisa menolak dengan tegas.

Naruto pun juga bukan pihak yang bisa disalahkan. Gadis yang ia sayangi sepenuh hati itu hanya ingin menuruti perintah kedua orang tuanya. Sekali lagi, perasaan Staz bercokol tidak ingin menerima keadaan.

Rasanya ingin sekali membawa Naruto pergi dan memiliki Naruto untuk dirinya sendiri. Jadi setelah semuanya menjadi seperti ini dan tidak ada orang lain yang bisa ia jadikan pelampiasan, Staz mengutuk dirinya sendiri yang sejak dulu tidak bertindak lebih lelaki dengan mengenalkan dirinya pada orang tua Naruto. Jika begitu, Staz yakin semuanya akan berbeda sekarang.

"Staz!" Naruto berkata keras, berusaha menyadarkan Staz yang melamun.

Staz terlonjak kaget dan mendapati telapak tangan kanan Naruto ada di rahangnya. Bisa ia lihat pancaran rasa bersalah di mata Naruto.

"Aku bisa menebak apa yang kau pikirkan." Suara Naruto terdengar lirih dan hati-hati. "Aku minta maaf, Staz. Sungguh."

Dasar pecundang, kata Staz pada dirinya sendiri. "Kau masih kekasihku, 'kan?"

Naruto merasa Staz berada jauh darinya padahal pemuda itu tepat didepannya.

Demi Tuhan, Naruto tidak menyukai semua situasi yang ia lalui akhir-akhir ini, ketika perasaanya dipermainkan oleh pernikahan yang tidak ia harapkan. Dia dipaksa menerima keadaan dimana dia harus menikah dengan sahabat sejak SD-nya sementara dia masih memiliki seorang kekasih yang tidak ingin ia tinggalkan. Naruto benar-benar dalam keadaan sadar sekarang ketika mengakui pada dirinya sendiri bahwa dia masih menyukai dengan tulus pemuda bernama Staz ini. Staz adalah teman dekatnya bersama Sasuke ketika mereka di bangku SMA dan harus terpisah kemudian ketika Staz memutuskan melanjutkan pendidikan pasca SMA-nya di sekolah penerbangan sementara Sasuke dan Naruto memasuki universitas yang sama. Tahun terakhir saat Sasuke dan Naruto sibuk mengerjakan skripsi, Sasuke menjadi saksi bagi Naruto yang memutuskan menjadi pacar Staz yang sudah mendeklarasikan diri menyukainya di tahun terakhir SMA mereka.

"Tentu saja, aku masih pacarmu, babe!" Jawab Naruto yakin.

Staz merasa sedikit lega. "Kalau begitu, itu cukup, Naruto." Ya, semoga saja cukup untuk membuat hubungan kita bertahan.

Naruto masih merasakan kerisauan Staz dan perasaan gelisah itu ajaibnya ikut meresap di hatinya.

Sudah. Cukup dengan semua urusan hati ini, Naruto membatin dalam hati dan meraih bibir Staz untuknya. Memagutnya untuk mendapatkan respon yang diinginkan.

Staz memberikan apa yang Naruto mau. Dia sudah menanti berhari-hari ―dengan sabar― saat-saat intim seperti ini bersama gadis manis itu. Persetan dengan Naruto yang sekarang sudah berstatus menikah dengan orang lain.

-

Sasuke sudah selesai dengan makan siangnya dan sedang menelfon, saat onyx-nya menangkap Staz keluar dari dapur bersama Naruto.

Tv ia biarkan menyala dan menayangkan berita tentang teroris penembakan yang tak ia acuhkan. "Aku harus pergi. Pastikan para petugas bangunan itu melakukan tugasnya dengan benar. Kupotong gajimu, jika sampai ada kesalahan." Kata Sasuke sebelum memutuskan sambungan itu.

Staz tersenyum menyebalkan dan berjalan menuju pintu masuk apartement. "Masih bisa mengancam orang lain di tellphone, heh? Dasar mental diktator."

Sasuke berdiri dari duduknya dan berjalan di belakang Staz, kemudian meninju akrab bahu pemuda berstelan itu. Padahal dalam hati dia masih luar biasa canggung.

Staz berbalik dan merangkul bahu Sasuke sebelum meraih kopernya yang tadi ia tinggalkan begitu saja di dekat pintu. "Santai saja, Sas. Santai."

Kelihatannya Staz berhasil membuat suasana hati Sasuke membaik. Tersenyum lega dan mendengus, Sasuke merasa sebagian beban terangkat dari tubuhnya. "Hn."

Naruto memukul punggung dua pemuda itu dengan tangan kecilnya. "Sepertinya ada 2 orang teman yang melupakan temannya yang lain disini. Kasihan sekali, Naruto." Cibir Naruto.

Staz melepaskan Sasuke dan memeluk Naruto erat. Membuat Sasuke serasa hanya menjadi patung yang diabaikan.

Naruto mendorong Staz dan tersenyum lebar. "Cepat berangkat! Kau sudah hampir terlambat, idiot." Dalam hati, Naruto bersyukur hubungan mereka bertiga yang sempat renggang karena pernikahan sialan itu kini mulai membaik.

Staz mendengus, "OK, OK. Take care, babe." Setelah mencium pipi kanan dan kiri Naruto, Staz melambai dan hilang ditelan pintu.

Setelah Staz benar-benar pergi, Naruto segera memeluk leher Sasuke dan menyembunyikan wajah. Rasanya, tenaga yang biasa ia gunakan untuk menjahili Staz dan Sasuke tidak sebesar untuk menghadapi masalah yang satu ini. Demi Tuhan, Naruto tidak suka melihat wajah murung Staz seperti tadi.

Sasuke menepuk-nepuk punggung Naruto. Dia cukup mengerti Naruto pasti tidak nyaman menghadapi situasi tadi. Begitu pun Staz dan dirinya sendiri. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi? Semua sudah terjadi.

Walaupun Staz sudah bersikap biasa, ikatan pernikahan antara Naruto dan Sasuke jelas tidak bisa dianggap remeh.

"Aku merasa buruk. Sangat, sangat buruk."

"Naruto…"

"Staz bilang sudah cukup terima asal kami masih pacaran sampai sekarang. Tapi aku tidak yakin itu cukup untuk membuat hubungan kami tetap utuh di masa depan, Sas. Aku takut Staz meninggalkanku."

"Tidak, tidak. Dia tidak akan pergi. Dia akan tetap bersama kita."

Iya, 'kan, Staz?

-

 **TO BE CONTINUED**

-

 **IS IT OK**


End file.
